Dzieci
Dzieci to jedno z ulubionych rozszerzeń gry, a ich posiadanie to najłatwiejszy sposób na kontrolowanie więcej niż jednej postaci. Posiadanie dzieci to głównie opcja VIP, ale istnieją sposoby, z których skorzystać mogą bezpłatni użytkownicy. Posiadanie dzieci Istnieją cztery sposoby, aby zostać dumnym rodzicem: sposób naturalny (VIP), sposób naturalny (ekstremalna płodność), sztuczne zapłodnienie lub adopcja. Sposób naturalny (VIP) Aby mieć możliwość starania się o dziecko, przyszli rodzice powinni mieć aktywny pakiet VIP. Zajście w ciążę jest możliwe tylko podczas owulacji, którą przechodzi co dwa tygodnie każda płodna kobieta w wieku od 16 do 45 lat. W sklepie dostępne są testy ciążowe, które zaraz po seksie pozwolą stwierdzić czy doszło do zapłodnienia - warto wcześniej zaopatrzyć się w afrodyzjaki, bo jeśli pierwsza próba okaże się nieudana, umożliwią nam kolejne podejścia. Trzeba mieć na uwadze, że im więcej dzieci już mamy, tym trudniej zajść w ciążę naturalnym sposobem - znane są przypadki, że potrzeba było ponad sto prób podczas jednej owulacji. Sposób naturalny (ekstremalna płodność) Każda dorosła kobieta za 500 kredytów może wykupić ekstremalną płodność - pod działaniem tego produktu pierwszy seks z dowolnym mężczyzną zaowocuje ciążą. Ekstremalna płodność nie podlega praktycznie żadnym ograniczeniom - kobieta nie musi akurat mieć owulacji, może być bezpłodna lub mieć ponad 45 lat, żadne z rodziców nie musi być VIPem. Sztuczne zapłodnienie Działa na podobnej zasadzie jak ekstremalna płodność - również dostępne dla nie-VIPów, kobiet bezpłodnych lub tych, które nie mają już owulacji - z tą różnicą, że kobieta zachodzi w ciążę z chwilą wykupienia produktu. Dziecko ze sztucznego zapłodnienia nie ma biologicznego ojca. Adopcja Zobacz osobny artykuł: ''Adopcja Ciąża Ciąża trwa sześć tygodni (+/- 2 dni) i zaczyna być widoczna na karcie postaci po około czterech dniach od poczęcia. Od tego momentu codziennie zdrowie matki spada o 3% wraz z wpisem ''Ciąża strasznie mnie wykańcza - jeśli zdrowie matki spadnie poniżej 30% wpisy i spadki zdrowia przestają się pojawiać. Równo po trzech tygodniach od poczęcia matka może zrobić w szpitalu USG, aby sprawdzić płeć dziecka - jeśli jest inna od oczekiwanej, za 500 kredytów można wykonać manipulację DNA, aby ją zmienić. Zmiana płci przed narodzinami nie ma wpływu na płodność dziecka. Po sześciu tygodniach od zapłodnienia zaczyna się poród - matka zostaje przetransportowana do najbliższego szpitala, a jej zdrowie spada o około 30%. Poród zazwyczaj trwa 12 godzin - po tym czasie na koncie matki pojawia się mały bobas. Jeśli matka będzie zajęta podczas wystąpienia bóli porodowych, kolejne pojawią się za 12 godzin. Sprawy formalne Po narodzinach w szpitalu można zarządać od ojca dziecka testu na ojcostwo - tylko od niego zależy, czy go wykona czy nie. Opcja nadania dziecku iminia znajduje się w sądzie - jednak jeśli chcemy, by nosiło nazwisko ojca, należy poczekać, aż wykona on test na ojcostwo. To ważne - po nadaniu imienia nazwisko dziecka będzie można zmienić za darmo tylko po adopcji. Samodzielna opieka Jeśli dziecko skończy dwa lata, a ojciec nie wykona do tego czasu testu na ojcostwo, matka może wystąpić w sądzie o przyznanie jej samodzielnej opieki. Ojciec traci wtedy wszystkie prawa do dziecka, a ono samo jest traktowane podobnie jak dziecko ze sztucznego zapłodnienia - i za darmo można nadać mu drugiego, innego rodzica. Kontrola Nowonarodzone dziecko domyślnie przypisane jest do konta matki. Jeśli kontrolę nad dzieckiem ma sprawować drugi rodzic, powinien udać się do sądu i złożyć prośbę o opiekę - jeśli zostanie zaakceptowana przez obecnie kontrolującego dziecko rodzica, latorośl zostanie przetransferowana na jego konto. Jeśli zostanie odrzucona - nic się nie wydarzy, a jeśli zignorowana - drugi rodzic zyska opiekę nad dzieckiem, ale dopiero po czterech tygodniach. Do dnia szesnastych urodzin dziecka, można dowolnie wymieniać się jego kontrolą - należy tylko mieć na uwadze, że prośbę o opiekę można składać w sądzie raz na tydzień. W dniu swoich szesnastych urodzin dziecko zostaje na stałe przypisane do konta, na którym się znajduje. Wychowanie i możliwości Zobacz osobny artykuł: ''Kolejne lata życia dziecka Dzieci na dobrą sprawę świetnie radzą sobie same - aby żyć nie potrzebują żadnej uwagi ze strony rodziców, choć zaangażowanie w rozwój postaci w dzieciństwie zwraca się z nawiązką gdy dziecko dorośnie. Dzieci dostają standardowy pakiet Punktów Doświadczenia (u nich znane bardziej jako Trudy Dzieciństwa), oprócz tego z każdym rokiem zyskują coraz więcej możliwości, a gra nimi jest coraz atrakcyjniejsza. UWAGA: Umiejętność ''Rodzicielstwo jest absolutnie bezużyteczna i może być używana tylko jako element roleplay. Śmierć Śmierć dziecka jest możliwa w dwóch przypadkach - jeden to kara za poważne przewinienia względem regulaminu gry (uśmiercane są wtedy wszystkie postacie pod kontrolą karanego gracza), drugi - nieaktywność gracza. Dorosłe postacie umierają po około 65 dniach od ostatniego logowania; dzieci żyją kilka dni dłużej, aby w przypadku, gdy drugi rodzic dziecka żyje i ma się dobrze, można było złożyć w sądzie podanie o przyznanie natychmiastowej opieki nad dzieckiem. Jeśli drugi rodzic nie żyje - warto przed odejściem z gry pomyśleć o oddaniu dziecka do adopcji - dla nas nie będzie to już miało znaczenia, ale komuś innemu nowa postać może sprawić dużo radości. Kategoria:Życie rodzinne